Transkripte/Angeber-Trixie
Angeber-Trixie ist die sechste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Zaubern will geübt sein :Musik :Spike: Komm schon, Twilight, ich weiß, dass du’s kannst! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Achtung! :Klänge :Spike: Ha ha! Hat geklappt! Deine Magie wächstGrowing magic Nummer 25. 25 verschiedene Tricks. Tendenz steigend. Ich finde das ist ist bisher der beste Trick gewesen. Hallo, Rarity! Was denn? Oh nichts. Das ist nur mein wahnsinns Schnurrbart. lacht :Twilight Sparkle: Tut mir Leid, Romeo. Du siehst wirklich sehr verführerisch aus, aber der Schnurrbart war nur zum Training gedacht. Er muss wieder ab. :Spike: Warte! Klänge Oh, so ’n Mist. :Twilight Sparkle: lacht :theme song Die große und mächtige Trixie :Musik :Spike: 25, Twilight. 25 verschiedene Tricks. Tendenz steigend. Ich dachte Einhörner verfügen nur über geringe magische Kräfte und entsprechend ihrer Fähigkeiten. :Twilight Sparkle: Stimmt, das gilt für die Ponys, deren Fähigkeiten Kochen, Singen oder Mathe sind. So kann es eben auch sein, dass die Fähigkeit eines Ponys Magie ist? :Spike: Wie bei dir, Twilight. Zaubertricks sind dein Stärke. :Twilight Sparkle: Ach komm, Spike, hör auf. Bestimmt gibt es in Ponyville noch viele Ponys, die genauso viel von Magie verstehen wie ich. :Spike: Machst du Witze? Ich denke es gibt nicht mal ein Einhorn in ganz Equestria, das deine Fähigkeiten hat. :Snails: Aus dem weg! Wir kommen! :Spike: Au! SnailsSnips, Snails! Was ist in euch gefahren? :Snails: Habt ihr's denn noch nicht gehört? :Spike: Aaah! :Snails: Ein neues Einhorn ist heute nach Ponyville gekommen! :Snips: Ja und ich hab gehört, dass sie größere magische Kräfte besitzt, als irgendein anderes Einhorn! :Twilight: Wirklich? :Spike: Kann nicht sein. Die größten magischen Kräfte hat doch Twilight . :Twilight: Wo ist denn dieses Einhorn? :Snails: Äh, vorhin war sie auf dem Marktplatz. Kommt schon! :Snips: Ja! japs ja, kommt! Uuiii! :Trixie: Tretet näher! Kommt alle her! Überzeugt euch mit eigenen Augen von den unglaublichen, magischen Kräften der großen und mächtigen Trixie! :Puff :Ooh! Aah! :Trixie: Seht sie euch an! Erlebt Dinge, die ihr vorher noch nie gesehen habt! In der unglaublich spektakulären Zaubershow der mächtigen und magischen Trixie! :und Fanfaren :Rarity: Meine Güte, was für eine Angeberin! :Spike: Ach vergiss es! Kein Pony kann so gut zaubern wie Twilight. Owei, owei! Oh, äh räusper also Rarity, ich japs Schnurrbart! :Twilight Sparkle: Was habt ihr denn gegen ihre Zauberfähigkeiten? :Applejack: Gar nichts. Wir mögen nicht, wenn jemand damit angibt, wie ein Schulfohlen, das gerade neue Schleifen bekommen hat. :Rarity: Nur weil vielleicht jemand ein paar Zaubertricks drauf hat, ist sie dadurch nicht besser als wir anderen Ponys. :Rainbow Dash: Vor allem, weil ich doch diejenige bin, die besser ist als all die anderen Ponys! japs Äh, ich eh, ja, Hokus Pokus, sonst nichts. Buuuh! :Trixie: Sieh mal einer an. Anscheinend gibt es im Publikum Ponys, die an mir zweifeln. Wer von euch wagt es die überragenden Zauberkräfte der großen und mächtigen Trixie in Frage zu stellen? Wisst ihr nicht, dass ihr euch in Gegenwart des magischsten Einhorns aus ganz Equestria befindet? :Rarity: bäh Wer denkt die eigentlich, wer sie ist? :Spike: Ja! Wo wir doch alle wissen, dass Twilight hier-- :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Shhh! :Spike: Was? Was denn? :Twilight Sparkle: Merkst du denn nicht, wie sie auf Trixie reagieren? Ich möchte nicht, dass sie denken, ich würde auch so angeben. :Fanfaren :Rainbow Dash: Also, große und mächtige Trixie, wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass du so toll bist? :Trixie: kicher Weil nur die große und mächtige Trixie mit ihrer überirdischen Magie den schrecklichen und gefürchteten großen Bären besiegen kann! :Feuerwerk :Ahh! :Snips: Was? :Snails: Woa, kann nicht sein! :Trixie: Die Ponys von Hoofington hatten keine Hoffnung mehr, dass ihnen jemand helfen könnte. Aber dann erschien die große und mächtige Trixie und besiegte den furchtbaren, großen Bären mit ihrem Zauberhammer und schickte ihn zurück in seine dunkle Höhle im Wald der ewigen Magie! :Snips/Snails: Echt? Wie cool! :Snips: Es steht fest. :Snails: Trixie ist tatsächlich das zauberfähigste und magischste und begabteste Einhorn in ganz Ponyville. :Snips: Nein, sogar in ganz Equestria! :Spike: Woher wollt ihr das wissen? Ihr wart doch gar nicht dabei! Twilight-- Reißverschluss Mmph! :Trixie: lacht Doch es stimmt, meine kleinen, ergebenen Verehrer. Natürlich ist Trixie die beste Zauberin in ganz Ponyville. :Grillenzirpen :Trixie: Glaubt ihr etwa der mächtigen Trixie nicht? Ach, na gut! Dann fordere ich euch heraus, Ponys von Ponyville. Alles, was ihr meint zu können, kann ich auf jeden Fall besser. Wagt es jemand? Irgendwer, heh? Oder ist Trixie dazu auserwählt, das größte und magischste Einhorn auf Erden zu sein! :und Fanfaren :Spike: Reißverschluss Oh, bitte! Sie ist unerträglich. Bitte zeig es ihr. Du musst es einfach tun! heul :Twilight Sparkle '(flüster): Es kommt nicht in Frage, dass ich meine Magie einsetze. Besonders, weil-- :'Trixie: Hmm, wie wärs denn -- mit dir! :Musik Der Wettstreit :Trixie: Also, willst du es wagen, häh? Gibt es irgendwas, was du besonders gut kannst, was die Große und Mächtige Trixie nicht kann? :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, ich-- :Trixie: Na, kleines Dorfpony? :Applejack: Jetzt reicht es! Das kann ich wirklich nicht mehr länger ertragen. :Spike: Applejack, zeig's ihr! :Applejack: Kannst du mit deinen magischen Kräften auch sowas? :Countrymusik :Whooo! :jubeln :Applejack: Mach mir das mal nach, Trixieursprünglich: missy! :Trixie: Du besitzt solch lächerliche Fähigkeiten. Aber dafür dürft ihr jetzt über die magischen Kräfte von Trixie staunen! :Musik :Applejack: Ooa! Mmpf! :jubeln und Gelächter :Trixie: Der Sieg ist auf der Seite der großen und mächtigen Trixie. :Rainbow: Du hast keinen Grund hier so anzugeben und eingebildet zu sein. :Trixie: Oh? :Rainbow Dash: Wenn, dann darf ich das sein! :Rockmusik :Rainbow Dash: Denn nicht umsonst nennt man mich Rainbow Dash! :jubeln :Trixie: Na schön. Aber wenn Trixie mit dir fertig ist, werden dich alle nur noch Loser nennen. :Musik :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-a-a-a! ulp Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie ist mir schrecklich schlecht. :Trixie: Man sollte meinen, dass ein Pony mit einem fitzelchen Verstand es sich zweimal überlegt, ob es sich mit der großen Trixie anlegt. :Blitzschlag :Rainbow: Duch! :Gelächter :Spike: Ein anderes Einhorn sollte diese Angeberin dringend heraus fordern. Ein Einhorn mit magischen Fähigkeiten. :Rainbow: Ja! Ein Einhorn, dass diesem Einhorn mal zeigt, wer hier der Boss ist. :Applejack: Ja, ein richtiger Einhorn-gegen-Einhorn-Wettstreit. :Twilight Sparkle: Äh... :Rarity: Gut, ich habe euren Wink verstanden und es reicht jetzt. Rarity kann solchen Unsinn nicht leiden. Rainbow Dash und Applejack haben sich hier zum Narren gemacht. Rarity's Benehmen ist von Anmut und Grazie erfüllt. :Trixie: Uuh, worum geht's hier bitte? Hast du vielleicht Angst es könnte dir ein Haar aus deinem Vogelnest fallen, dass du Mähne nennst? :Rarity: Oh, das, das japsursprünglich: it. Is. On! Du hältst dich wohl für besonders toll mit deinen magischen Kräften. Aber Magie ist mehr als ungezogenes Verhalten. Und ein Einhorn besteht aus mehr als nur Muskeln. Ein richtiges Einhorn hat nämlich auch Stil. staunen Ein echtes Einhorn achtet auch auf Grazie und Schönheit. :Spike: Rarity würd sich von Trixie nicht unterkriegen lassen. Sie ist schön und sie ist selbstbewusst. Sie ist-- och! :Musik :japs :Rarity: Schnell! Gebt mir sofort einen Spiegel! Was hat sie mit meiner Mähne angestellt? Ich weiß genau, sie hat was schreckliches getan! :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, gar nichts. :Rainbow: Alles schick. :Applejack: Du siehst toll aus. :Spike: Und so grün. Was? :Rarity: heul Nein. Sie ist grün? Eine grüne Mähne! heul Bah, grün! Schrecklich, nicht diese Farbe! heult :Golden Harvest: Also, eine Frechheit! :Spike: Tja, Twilight, jetzt liegt es nur noch an dir. Komm schon, zeig ihr was du drauf hast. :Twilight Sparkle: Was meinst du denn? Ich bin doch niemand Besonderes. :Spike: Natürlich bist du das! Du bist viel besser als sie! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin genauso gut, wie alle hier. :Trixie: Hah! Du glaubst du wärst besser als die große und mächtige Trixie? Du denkst du hast größere magische Fähigkeiten? Ja dann komm! Zeig Trixie was du kannst! Zeig's uns allen! :Twilight Sparkle: Wer, ich? Nein, ich bin nur ein ganz normales Pony aus Ponyville und von Magie hab ich keine Ahnung. Ich, äh, glaub meine Waschmachine ist fertig. Tut mir Leid, tschüß. :Spike: Twilight? :Trixie: Ha! Tja, wieder einmal hat Trixie bewiesen, dass sie das größte und mächtigste Einhorn ist, das ganz Equestria jemals zuvor mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat. Hach, ich denke daran gibt es keinen Zweifel mehr. Die suche nach dem Großen Bären :Snips: Hier ist dein Hafer-Smoothie, mit extra Heu. Genau so wie du ihn magst. :Snails: Moah, Heu. :Trixie: JA? :Snips: Erzählst du uns noch eine von deinen Geschichten, große und mächtige Trixie? :Snails: Ja, erzähl uns doch nochmal wie du den schrecklichen, großen Bären besiegt hast. :Trixie: Oh, Trixie ist viel zu erschöpft um nocheinmal eine Geschichte ihrer unbegreiflichen Macht zu erzählen. Und jetzt entfernt euch! Wir sehn uns morgen. :Snails: Oh, wie du wünscht, große und mächtige Trixie. :Snips: Egal was du brauchst, wir stehen dir jederzeit zur Verfügung. :Trixie: Ah. :Spike: Was treibt ihr zwei denn hier? :Snips: Wir waren grade bei der G und MT-- :Spike: Bei der Was? :Snips: Bei der großen und mächtigen Trixie. :Spike: Oh man! :Snips: Wir haben ihr einen Smoothie gebracht. :Spike: Wie könnt ihr nur auf ihre Geschichten reinfallen? Sie ist eine Angeberin. Im Gegensatz zu Twilight-- :Snips: Die große und mächtige Trixie hat den schrecklichen, großen Bären besiegt. Kann das Twilight auch von sich behaupten? :Spike: Ach wirklich? Habt ihr das mit eigenen Augen gesehen? :Snips: Äh, naja, äh, ähm... nein, aber-- :Spike: Aber nichts weiter. Was ist des Pudels Kern? :Snails: lacht Ich find Pudel niedlich. :Spike: Hört zu, solange der große Bär hier nicht entlang spaziert kommt und sagt, dass Trixie ihn besiegt hat, glaub ich ihr kein Wort. So solltet ihr auch denken! :Snips: Hm, ein Bär, der die Straße entlang spaziert kommt? Snails, denkst du auch, was ich denke? :Snails: Wieso man einen Flohmarkt einen Flohmarkt nennt auch wenn dort keine Flöhe verkauft werden? :Snips: Ja, ähm ähm... ach komm schon! :Spike: Twilight, kannst du das Buch mal zur Seite legen und mir zuhören? :Twilight Sparkle: Alle Ponys haben Trixie's Angeberei gehasst, Spike. Wenn ich da draußen jetzt auch meine Magie zeige, hab ich Angst meine Freunde zu verlieren. :Spike: Das ist was völlig anderes, Twilight! Du benutzt deine Magie um für deine Freunde einzustehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, Spike, es kommt trotzdem auf's selbe raus. :Spike: Twilight, das ist Unsinn. Jeder dieser Tricks, selbst der Kleinste, würde reichen, um Trixie auszutricksen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich will aber nicht genauso angeberisch wirken wie Trixie. :Spike: Aber du bist die Beste! :Twilight Sparkle: Ach. Bitte, Spike, ein 'nein' heißt 'nein'! :Spike: seufz Na schön, wenn du meinst. Wiedersehen. :Klänge und Töne :Snips: Oh, wie soll'n wir denn den großen Bären finden, wenn ich nicht mal mein eigenen Huf vor Augen sehen kann? :Snails: Warte. ächtz :Snips: Oh, so ist es schon besser. :grummel :Snails: Aaaaah! :Snips: Aaaaah! :Ursa: brüll :Musik :Snips: schreit :Spike: Hey jungs, wo wollt ihr denn hin? :Snails: schwer :Snips: Keine Zeit zu reden. :Snails: Wir haben ein dickes Problem! :Snips: Ein Bärenproblem um genau zu sein. :Gebrüll :Spike: japs :Ursa: brüll :Snips/Snails: Trixie! :Spike: Twilight! Der Bär ist los :Snips/Snails: an die Tür Trixie! :Snips: Hilfe! Komm sofort raus! Snails: Hilf uns doch! Hilfe! :Trixie: Trixie hat gesagt, dass die große und mächtige Trixie nicht gestört werden will! :Snips: Kichern Ja, aber, äh, wir haben ein kleines Problemchen. :Snails: Naja, eigentlich ist es eher ein großes. :Trixie: Was ist so wichtig, das ihr Trixie jetzt stören müsst und nicht bis morgen warten könnt? :brüll :Ursa: Brüll! :Trixie: schreit :Snips/Snails: schreien :Ursa: brüll :Spike: Twilight! Du musst sofort kommen! Schnell! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab es dir doch schon gesagt, Spike, ich will Trixie nicht austricksen! :Spike: Nein, du verstehst hier was falsch, es-- :brüll :Twilight Sparkle: Ähm, ist es das, was ich denke? :Spike: Ja und wie. :Snips: Große und mächtige Trixie, du musst diesen Bären besiegen. :Snails: Jaa, besieg ihn und wir können dir zusehen. :Snips: Es hat ganz schön Mühe gemacht dieses Ding hier her zu bewegen. :Trixie: Was, ihr habt ihn hier her gebracht? SEID ihr denn von allen guten Ponygeistern verlassen? :Snips: Du bist doch die große und mächtige Trixie. :Snails: Ja und weißt du noch? Du hast schon mal einen großen Bären besiegt. :Ursa: brüll :Trixie: Na schön, okay. schluck Seilschlangeursprünglich: Stand back. :Musik :Trixie: Ähä, war doch einfach. :schnipp :Snips: grummel Komm schon, Trixie. :Snails: Nun hör schon auf mit den Tricks und besieg ihn endlich! :Trixie: wimmer :Musik :Snails: Päh, das war wohl nichts. :Snips: Ja, genau! Wo sind all die coolen Explosionen und der Rauch von dem du erzählt hast? Weißt du noch? :Blitzschlag :Trixie: Oh-oh. :Ursa: BRÜLL! :Snips/Snails/Trixie: schrei :Ursa: Brüll! :verschiedene Ponys: keuchen :Ursa: Brüll! :Krach :schreien vor Angst :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist denn hier passiert? :Snips: Och, wir haben den Bären in die Stadt geholt. :Twilight Sparkle: Ihr habt was!?! :Snails: Nur keine Angst, die große und mächtige Trixie wird ihn besiegen. :Trixie: Ich kann`s nicht. :Snips/Snails: WAS!?! :Trixie: Ich kanns nicht. Ich konnte es noch nie! Niemand kann den großen Bären besiegen. Ich hab mir das alles nur ausgedacht, um gut da zu stehen. :Snips/Snails: Du hast es erfunden!?! :Ursa: knurr Brüll! :japsen :Twilight Sparkle: schluck Twilight gegen den Bären :Ursa: knurr :Twilight Sparkle: ächtz :Wind :aus gebrochenen Halmen :Ursa: knurr grummel grummeln :Spike: Super Trick! Das ist nummer sechzehn. :magisches Leuchten :Töne :wasserfließen :und Kühe :unbekannte Kuh: Huch; Du meine Güte; Unverschämtheit. :Spike: Das war neu. :Schäppern :Musik :Schlafmusik :Ursa: saugt :Musik und Klänge :Jubel Selbst Stolz :verschiedene Ponys: Unglaublich! Jaaa! Juchuh! :Spike: Das war der Wahnsinn! :Applejack: Heilige Hafergrütze! Das du's drauf hast war klar. Aber so etwas. Irre! :Twilight Sparkle: Es tut mir so Leid. Bitte, bitte hasst mich nicht! :Rainbow Dash/Applejack/Rarity: Dich hassen? :Rarity: Wieso sollten wir dich denn hassen, Herzchen? :Twilight Sparkle: Naja, ich weiß doch wie sehr ihr Trixies Angeberzauberschow abgelehnt habt und da dachte ich-- :Rainbow: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Echte Magie ist doch was völlig anderes. Trixie ist nichts als eine Angeberin. :Rarity: Und das war äußerst unerfreulich. :Applejack: Viel Gewieher und nichts dahinter. :Twilight Sparkle: Also-- habt ihr gegen meine Magieursprünglich: tricks nichts einzuwenden? :Applejack: Deine Magie ist doch ein Teil von dir, Zuckermäulchen, und wir mögen dich so wie du bist. Wir sind stolz darauf, dass ein so begabtes Einhorn unsere Freundin ist. :Rainbow Dash: Und dass du uns vor diesem Bären gerettet hast, macht uns noch mehr stolz. :Twilight Sparkle: Was, echt? :Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh. :Applejack: Mm-hmm. :Rarity: Mm-hmm. :Spike: Wow, Twilight, woher wusstest du, was du mit dem Bären machen must? :Twilight Sparkle: Damit hab ich mich beschäftigt als du gekommen bist. Ich war so genervt von Trixie's Angeberei, dass ich mich ein bisschen über Bären informiert hab. :Spike: Also ist es doch möglich, dass ein einziges Pony ein großen Bären besiegen kann. :Twilight Sparkle: Das war kein großer Bär. Das war ein Baby, ein kleiner Bär. :Trixie: Das war nur ein Baby? :Twilight: Es wollte uns gar nicht angreifen. Es war nur wütent. Weil jemand es geweckt hat. :Snips/Snails: Ähh.. :Spike: also, wenn das nur ein kleiner Bär war, wie sieht denn dann ein großer Bär aus? :Musik :Twilight Sparkle: Das wollt ihr nicht wissen. :Trixie: Hah. Du schaffst es vielleicht den kleinen Bären zu besiegen. Aber du wirst niemals die unglaublichen Showstar-Fähigkeiten der Großen und Mächtigen Trixie besitzen! :Puff :entfernen Hufgetrampel :Rainbow Dash: Diese kleine... :Twilight Sparkle: Lass sie Rainbow. Eines Tages wird sie vielleicht daraus lernen. So und jetzt zu euch beiden. :Snips: Lachen. Ähm, tut uns Leid, dass wir den kleinen Bären geweckt haben. :Snails: Wir wollten doch nur ein paar magische Zaubertricks erleben. :Snips: Ja! Und wie du es geschafft hast den kleinen Bären zu erledigen war Wahnsinn! :Snails: Wir haben jede Strafe verdient, die du für uns vorgesehen hast. :Twilight Sparkle: Zuerst werdet ihr dieses Chaos beseitigen und dann, was meinst du, Spike? Soll ich ihnen Nummer 25 verpassen? :Spike: Oh, fünfundzwanzig! Ja! Ich glaub die hab ich aber auch verdient. :Snips/Snails: Hääh? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, ich denke du hast recht. :pop pop :Snips/Snails/Spike: Super! :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia,, :ich habe etwas sehr wichtiges über Freundschaft gelernt. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass man mich für eine Angeberin hält, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten verleugnet hab. Meine Freunde haben mir beigebracht stolz auf das zu sein, was ich bin. Und das es manchmal eben auch gut ist, wenn man zeigt was man kann. Besonders wenn man seine Freunde beschützen will. :Spike: Schön, dann gibst du also zu, dass du das begabteste Einhorn in ganz Ponyville bist? :Twilight Sparkle: Nun, ja! Aber das ist kein Grund damit zu prahlen. Und, ähm, wie lief's mit Rarity? :Spike: Ach, ich glaub der Schnurrbart hat ihr nicht gefallen. :Twilight Sparkle: Weißt du, Spike, dieser Schnurrbart hat nichts mit dem zu tun, wer du wirklich bist. Versuch doch einfach du selbst zu sein. :Spike: Oder... der Schnurrbart vielleicht nicht gereicht. Wenn ich einen Schnurrbart und einen Bart hätte! :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein! :Spike: Okay, stell dir vor ich hätte einen schönen, langen, weißen Bart. Oder ein Ziegenbärtchen. Oh, nein! Ein Drei-Tage-Bart, das wär's... :Musik :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Boast Busters pl:Transkrypty/Chwalipięta ru:Стенограммы/Хвастунишка sv:Transkript/Skrytjägare Kategorie:Angeber-Trixie Angeber-Trixie Kategorie:Erste Staffel